


Begging

by MisterStalker, tiny_freakin_head



Series: Classics [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Begging, C Scout is dumb but cute, F/M, Fingering, Praise Kink, Spying, Teasing, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Just a cute little fic about our Classic Pyro, Bea, and Classic Scout, Barnaby





	Begging

Scout nudged open the door to the infirmary and saw the medic must be gone. The lights were all off. He carefully walked through the room and walked into a small table on wheels, causing it to shake noisily. He scrambled to catch it and then felt around for a cord to turn on the lights. With the lights on, he went to the files. He saw the medic put his file here and assumed that this is where the spy's file was also. The drawer was unlocked and the scout whispered, "Quite good luck, I say." He found the Spy's folder quickly enough. Each folder was organised by the class name. He turned to dash out the door, but peeked at the folder and instead stood in the infirmary, midstep, focused on what was written.

On her way past the infirmary to her own room, Bea heard a rattling inside. She peeked in, spotting Scout going through the files. She stepped into the infirmary, standing in front of the door, arms crossed over her chest. "Barnaby, pet. Getting into trouble?"

The scout jumped and almost dropped the files. He looked up with fear and devastation on his face. He was glad it wasn't Medic. Katsu might never forgive him. He was glad it wasn't Spy either. But the pyro was near to both of them. "Bea, it wasn't-... Be a doll and keep this secret between us?"

"What and not tell," she glanced at the file he held, "Spy that you were after his file?" Of course it was Spy. Barnaby had an obsession with the man. Bea wasn't entirely sure why yet, but it didn't seem like Barnaby knew either. "Put it back. Katsu and Spy will be very curious to find out why you were in snooping."

Barnaby went cold. He put the file back and shut the drawer, "Bea, please don't. They won't be curious, they'll be bloody furious. They'll- " he thought about it and shook his head. He took one of Bea's hands in his own, "I don't know what they might do, but I won't care for it! Please, luv, tell me you won't say anything." His stomach was full of butterflies. Nervousness made his pulse fast. It was a feeling he almost forgot about. Even the danger of battle became so common because of this job. But somehow right now things felt very real, and dangerous, and exciting.

"You should have thought of that before pretending to be a spy," Bea retorted. "Why are you after Spy's file anyway?" She let him keep her hand, for now. "Why are you so interested in him?" Though Bea had never seen Spy's file, she was certain a lot of the information was redacted. That was just the way Spy was. She highly doubted Katsu knew the man's name before Greg did.

Scout stopped to think about that. "It's, well you wouldn't understand, luv. It's men's business." Was it? He was not sure. "The entire bloody team thinks he's simply the best. But I'll have you know he's not /much/ taller than me. And he's rather old. And i can steal folders just as well as he can."

"Clearly you can't, or I wouldn't have caught you," Bea laughed. "Is that what this is about? Some inferiority complex?" It seemed more complicated than that, to her, but Scout was often challenging Spy, getting riled up if the man so much as gently teased him. "And pet... don't ever tell me something is men's business. Think about who you're dealing with." She curled her lip, stepping in close to him and pushing him back. He was lucky she didn't have a cigarette. As it was, she took her lighter out of her pocket, flipping it open without lighting the flame. Just the feel and the sound of it were soothing.

He let her push him away, understanding that he annoyed her by singling her out by sex. "Bollocks, I made a mess of this." He went down onto one knee and took her hand again, the free hand this time, "I didn't mean anything by it. I would never hurt our spy. But he doesn't trust people who get nosey! Please. Please, I swear, you won't catch me here again."

Bea had to admit, having him kneeling in front of her was more interesting than she'd expected. "You're going to be a good little Scout and keep your nose out of people's files?"

Barnaby lit up, pleased that she seemed to be listening and might give in to his begging. "Yes miss!" He squeezed her hand, "I won't even say a word about what I read now." It wasn't much anyway... Height, weight, blood type... He grinned, "So that's it then? You won't tell them?"

"Maybe," she teased, liking having him beg for her, have him on tenterhooks waiting for her to make up her mind. "It would serve you right, you know."

His face sunk, "No! This encounter here, I do say, I learned that to spy on the spy simply isn't worth the stress! I learned my lesson!" Barnaby offered, "There must be something I can do to convince you. Something to prove this was but a silly mistake." He was becoming desperate. "I'm nearly on my hands and knees, luv, begging you!"

"Maybe that's where I like you," she leaned forwards, pressing a quick kiss to Barnaby's temple, giving him a little peek down the front of her dress. "I like hearing you beg." She flicked the lighter on, letting the fire bite against her fingers. The added effect of the fire made her pupils dilate with arousal.

He stopped begging to hear her words. He gasped quietly at the kiss on his forehead and the view of her cleavage. Barnaby felt it before he fully understood it. There was suddenly a sexual nature to this. The butterflies in his stomach were as active as ever, but they became warm now. He glanced at the fire and saw Bea respond. He never saw her excited like this before, but there was no denying the type of enjoyment she was having. "If you like hearing me beg..." He grins, talking loudly and excitedly, "I'll beg. I'll beg for a kiss on the cheek. I'll beg for you to come give us a bit of attention. I'll beg for it all! ... If you don't tell spy and medic about the file." He added more quietly with hope that he understood the agreement she implied.

Bea offered him a hand up, with a little grin. "If we're not gonna be caught we should get out of here." Katsu could drop by the infirmary any time, and they had no excuse to be there. She pulled him out through the door, then let go of his hand, but the way she looked back at him made it obvious she wanted him to follow. Once they got to her room she opened the door, leaving space for Barnaby to come in with her, waiting to see if he'd take her up on her invitation.

Barnaby followed Bea, almost dizzy with excitement. He could not understand why begging gave him such a thrill. It should not, he thought. Begging on one's knees that is humiliating. And yet he wanted to. He tried to tell himself he was following her into her "lair" because they had an agreement. But he couldn't deny, he was following her because he wanted to see what happened when he begged and let her have all of the power. Barnaby skipped past her into the room and turned circles inside. He wasn't sure if he was surprised at the feminine quality of the standard cement room. Or if he was surprised by how unfeminine this young woman's room was. A new thought came to him and he tugged at the collar of his shirt briefly. "Are you going to let me bed you if I beg for it?"

“That depends on how nicely you ask, doesn’t it?” Bea purred, sitting at the edge of her bed and giving him a minute to look around and familiarize himself with her room. Mostly it was the same as the other mercs rooms, only there were candles and stubbed out matches on nearly every surface.

The scout took in the smell of wax, and burning. It was much nicer than the smell of dirt and sweat in most rooms. He decided he liked the smell as it was unique to Bea. Barnaby sat beside her on the bed, "I'm an excellent partner in bed, Bea. You know, I AM the fastest on the team. Think about _that_ , hm?" He smiled proudly.

“You know fastest isn’t usually what people brag about in bed,” she teased. To be perfectly honest, she wasn’t expecting much. As far as she knew he didn’t have much experience, and he was generally fairly inept unless you wanted him to run. But he was good at running his mouth too and most of what she wanted was mental more than physical. “Let’s hear you beg then, pet,” she grinned.

He begged earlier with an expression of fear, but now his face shined with pure excitement and eagerness. He slipped off the bed, knees to the floor again, and rested his hands on Bea's knee, tugging lightly at her dress. "Please, luv. I'm desperate for a shag with you. You're so lovely. And you're the only girl I saw in ages. I'm dying for a little bit of a woman's touch."

“Start smaller, Barnaby,” she suggested. “And maybe don’t mention that I’m the only woman you know. Hardly flattering.” She bent down a little so he had another peek down her front. “What do you want first?” Getting him to beg for things slowly might be a challenge.

Barnaby flushed as he took in the view of her cleavage. "Right, right." His mouth continued while his brain was stopped. He forced himself to look up to Bea's face. "Well... Perhaps... I'd like a little kiss on the head, if you please." He was almost shy to admit it. He didn't fully understand why he liked the gesture so much. How did the platonic gesture speak so much of a power dynamic between the kisser and the kissed? Truthfully though, he did like the peek at her cleavage when she leaned forward so.

Bea chuckled, obliging him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, putting a hand on the back of his head. She was surprised he’d slowed down so much at once. Perhaps he could listen after all. “Good,” she praised.

Barnaby was thrilled. He was glad to receive what he asked for without needing to explain. He wondered hopefully if that was the agreement, she might oblige anything if he begged properly, no need to explain why he liked it, why he liked this now. He tested the the waters with a bigger step. "Let me take our clothes off, please? I'm feeling a bit hot under these layers, if I do say."

“You can undress,” she allowed, grinning down at him. He’d have to try a bit harder to get her clothes off.

Barnaby accepted the victory and did not complain yet. He leaned away from her lap to unfasten the buckles of his suit and strip it away. The Englishman was thin and lean. His body did not show the war scars of Bea's other lovers, or the muscles they developed. Barnaby's only scar was the brand Bea gave him. When he saw his own scar and remembered how she did it, he glanced subtly at Bea with caution. She didn't have her lighter on at that moment, and her ring was safely on her finger. Barnaby decided, if she started getting ready to brand him again he could try his luck begging now. He dropped the legs of his suit and stepped out, fully nude. "You're not undressing? Not at all?" He kneels again at her knees, "I really want a look at you. I'm certain you have fantastic baps." His hands went to her waist rather than the bottom of her dress this time, but they stopped before touching her. "May I touch you, luv?"

She was glad he stopped just before he touched her, slightly proud he could learn fast enough to stop himself. She looked him over slowly. She'd seen him shower before, his body was hardly a surprise, but it was nice to see her scar on him, claiming him as hers. "Yes. Slowly," she warned. "Be good for me and I'll undress."

Barnaby nodded and answered to confirm what he heard, "Yes miss," His palms rest on his waist gently. He liked the feel of her warm body in his his hands. She was the only person he touched in a long time, and the simple physical contact was deeply satisfying, but also insanely frustrating, causing him to want more. His hands moved to her back and followed the graceful curve of spine down to her bottom. "Let me undress you, when the clothes come off. You look as pretty as a package. I want to unwrap you."

Barnaby touched her gently, surprisingly sweetly. She loved the way he looked up at her, pleadingly. She was mildly surprised he didn't go straight for her breasts. She hadn't specified where he could touch her. He was being more respectful than she had imagined, and she nodded. She teased up the hem of her dress, revealing more of her thighs.

Barnaby perked up at the nod. Was it to encourage him and praise him? Or to allow him to undress her. He squeezed her bum, full of excitement. "I can undress you?" He asked as he reached down to the bottom of her dress and lifted it up, too impatient to really be consistently slow. "Blimey, what a fantastic set of legs! And those panties, I like the look of that, Bea."

Bea didn't stop him, but reprimanded him gently. "Slow down, pet. Nice and slow." This would be a challenge for him and she liked that. She liked testing people's limits. Even Marcus had his limits with patience, but with the Scout it was going to be even harder. He was so quick and impatient, in all things. Still, she couldn't help but grin at his sweet talk.

He lowered the dress again and grumbled, "Right, right. Slow it is." He wasn't annoyed with her, but rather annoyed at himself. The instruction was not hard, but it challenged him. He slowly pushed the dress up her thighs, sighing with delight at the view of her soft round thighs. Although he was a fast man, he was not too fast to appreciate how arousing it is to go slow and be seduced. Unveiling Bea's legs made him appreciate their total nudity, even their burn scars and battle wounds. However it excited him to a point of impatience. "Bea, I want to tear the bloody dress clean off of you!" He declared, taking a fistful of the material and pressing it to his cheek. He expected the smell of parfum and lotion but found the smell of accelerant instead. From Marcus, words like that were a warning that the clothes were going to be torn to pieces. From Barnaby it was an expression to say he was impatient. He lifted his head from the material, "Please, let me take your dress off now. I don't know how to be slow any longer. I'm going mad with need, I can barely think straight!"

"Oh, Barnaby, you're gonna be in for a long night," she teased. Even once she was naked, she didn't intend to let him get away with much at a time. His hands over her thighs were nice, and she slowly guided his hands to the buttons at the back of her dress. It was cute to hear him use the same words as Marcus, but in such a different way.

Scout grinned as she teased him. He wasn't sure what she meant. He hoped she was keeping his company for the night, that was a good enough reason to be happy. "Yes, please keep me here all night. I'm having the time of my life, honestly." He tugged at her buttons eagerly. The buttons were small and feminine little round things and they were not so easy to undo in a hurry. It forced him to be slow while he became more and more excited. When he undid the final button he made a sound of relief, "Finally." He pulled it off Bea's shoulders and down her body "you're as good as I imagined you. Stand up, please, let me pull this off of you completely." He pulled on the material as if he could succeed in making her hurry any more than she wanted to.

It took him some time to undo all her buttons, and she did stand to allow him to undress her, leaving her in her bra and panties. His constant begging was surprisingly satisfying. She liked drawing things out with him, leaving him wanting more, and willing to beg her for it. She loved feeling that kind of power over him. "What do you want, pet?" she prompted, brushing her fingers over the side of his face.

Barnaby leaned his face into her hand, trying to feel more of her. He wasn't sure what to ask for: he loved the image in front of him, exactly as it was. She looked like a pin up girl in a magazine, in scandalous little underwear. Leaning into her hand gave him his answer though. "Touch me. I don't care how, I just want to feel your hands on me." His cock hardened completely. Springing to full life from previous half hard. Just the idea of her hands on his skin that begged to be touched, it was enough to make him drip with precum.

She cupped his face in both her hands, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. Some of his requests were so simple, almost sweet in nature. Slowly, she let her hands wander down the sides of his neck, follow the curve of his shoulders, brush over the lean muscle of his arm. She traced the scar she'd left on his inner arm with a wicked grin, giving it a gentle pinch. Her hands worked their way back up his arms and over his chest. He was so small compared to Spy or Marcus, almost small enough to feel fragile under her hands. She was most used to Marcus, who felt like a brick wall. No matter how much she hurt the man, it was like nothing to him. With the Scout, she knew if she played too hard with him she could break him. "Sweet pet," she praised, running her thumb over his lower lip.

Barnaby's eyes were on Bea's face. He soaked in the praise of her touching him, murmuring , "yes" and then only a quiet "mmm" of appreciation. When she pinched his tender scar it broke the spell almost. He yelped and took his arm quickly, holding it to his chest while she finished touching him. But he didn't protest, to his surprise. Somehow he liked the idea that she could hurt him so easily and reminded him so, but that she also chose to touch him so kindly when she was proud of him. "Thank you" he sighed, his lips almost kissing her thumb as they puckered to the "ou" shape. "Bea, when you have men touch you, how do you like it to be?" His hands still gripped the dress he slipped down from her body when she stood. "I want to have a go at that. Playing with your tits and making you all excited by it."

He yelped as she pinched his scar and pulled his arm away. She couldn't help but grin at the dramatic reaction. "Slowly," she said, a little teasingly. From Spy and Marcus it was different, they did what they liked and if they did anything she didn't enjoy, she made it known immediately. With Barnaby, she liked him wanting her guidance, begging for orders, for just the right way to please her. She took his hands in hers, and, one inch at a time, slid his open hands over the tops of her breasts, leading them down to cup them, hold them. She guided his thumbs over her nipples, breathing out softly as she felt them raise against his touch.

Scout hummed happily to reach up and cup her breasts and play with them. He loved the feeling of her silly bra, and loved the weight of her breasts. It was all so much better than he imagined. "You like that, luv?" He cooed. "Yes, You do. I ought to have you begging me to play with the 'girls' for you."

"I'd rather hear you beg," she pulled his hands away for a moment, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to fix his stumble.

"Wait! Luv, I apologise!" He pressed his hands against hers to reach her again. The position was an awkward one with no leverage for his arms against hers. "I didn't mean anything bad from it. I really love this. However much you like it, I love it more. Don't stop me now, let me touch them a bit more please." His face showed a bit of worry. It didn't seem likely that she wanted to refuse him. But he was so eager for every next step he truly feared if she made him stop now.

He immediately knew where he'd gone wrong and fixed it. And he was right, he wanted this far more than she did. If she wanted sex or to play with someone, she had other options. He had none. And though Bea was enjoying herself and didn't want to force him to stop, she would, if he took a step too far without her approval. "Better," she said approvingly, returning his hands to her still-covered breasts. She took her own hands away this time, letting him explore on his own.

Barnaby smiled again, the worry disappeared. He was fully invested in the immediate moment. He cupped them and brought them together. He squeezed them gently to feel the supple nature. He even stroked them softly to just feel the lace bra. "Smashing." He sighed happily. He was overwhelmed by excitement and struggled to find any more words than that now. It was not the first time he ever touched a woman's breasts. But he never touched them for this long. He usually moved at his speed and was done in moments. Even moving as slowly as Bea directed him now, he had no stamina. His cock was hard and he was nearly ready to spill his load, simply from this. He mumbled incoherently, then made himself repeat it more clearly, "You're making me finish after barely touching each other, luv."

He was slow and gentle, just as she'd directed, and he was quite obviously enjoying himself. She laughed at his explanation. "Isn't that a pity. Poor pet, you're just on a hair trigger, aren't you?" she couldn't help but tease him again. Bea fully intended to get her effort's worth of pleasure out of Barnaby, whether he came or not. She unclipped the back of her bra, letting her breasts spill out as she put it aside with her dress.

Tonight Barnaby might learn to take care of a woman's needs instead of his own only. He really was at his limit and when the bra came off he couldn't stop himself. Barnaby pressed closer to Bea, putting his face against her body. He squeezed her exposed breasts and groaned. It was enough to push him over the limit and he ejaculated his seed with a wet splatter onto her floor. He pressed his forehead to her body, nuzzling in and shuddering. "Mmn... May I tell the boys that we've had sex? Just locker room talk is all. I want some bragging rights also, if you'll allow it."

Bea allowed him to press his face into her breasts, even if he hadn't begged for it. She could see he was close and desperate for skin on skin and was willing to be a little lenient. For now. He came on the floor and she smirked. "Really, you want to brag to them that you touched my tits and came on the floor from that?" she bent down to kiss his forehead again. "I'll let you brag about it if you get me off. And then you'll actually have something to brag about."

Barnaby laughed lightly, not fully confidently, "Get you off?" He seemed somewhat confused, "Luv, you don't have a..." He made a motion for wanking. He tried to say it kindly, he enjoyed the affection she was giving to him now. The kiss on the forehead most of all.

"Oh, I pity the women you've had before, pet," Bea told him, sitting back on the bed and stripping off her panties. She arranged herself against the pillows, sliding her hand between her open thighs to play with her clit. "If you ask very nicely, I'll let you touch me. And if you're good and patient, maybe you'll actually learn to please me." Of course, he had no inkling that there was pleasure far beyond putting his dick in someone.

Scout leaned forward on the bed, watching her with intrigue. Although he was spent and satisfied it was clear that Bea was still going. He couldn't deny he was still interested. Was their little game still continuing? "Please let me on the bed with you." He asked, "I want to be a part of this. Whatever this is, I like it."

Bea nodded him up, letting him sit next to her. He was getting better at asking for things in steps rather than just asking for what he wanted in the end. And now that he'd already cum, she had to admit she was more impressed that he was still interested in playing along. Not that she'd truly thought he'd deny her, but his interest hadn't waned. She'd already been a little wet from their play, but now it was obvious from the slick sounds her fingers made as she toyed with herself. She gave something between a moan and a sigh, relaxing into the pillows, enjoying Barnaby's eyes on her.

Barnaby watched closely, almost hungry, studying every motion to copy it later. He didn't want to ask why, or how. It was clear from her words that he should already know. It was maddening almost to see her clearly in pleasure and not even touched by him. But he wasn't ready to mimic her hands yet. "Let me touch you please? I won't be in the way. I won't interrupt anything. I just want to touch you again."

After a moment to consider, she nodded again. She could always guide his hands, depending on where he chose to touch her. He'd promised not to interrupt, and that was enough for her for now.

Barnaby put his hands on her thighs and traced the outline of her body. It was a strange experience to appreciate a woman's body outside of trying to climax. But he was noticing now how she responded when he touched her. There were subtle things, the way she might open her thighs a little more when she stroked the insides. After watching her long enough to think he knew the technique he finally spoke again, "May I?" His hand stopped on her pelvis, "I do want to get you off. And brag about it also. But first, I want to get you off, luv."

Bea appreciated the extra attention, Barnaby's hands were gentle and curious. It was easy to enjoy her pleasure alone, but even better with someone focused on her, wanting to please her. She pulled her hand away, wiping some of the slickness off on the sheets. "Come here, then," she pulled him in next to her so he was flush with her body, leaving her thighs spread so he had access to her.

Barnaby put himself down on the bed beside her. He probably seemed small to her, although still much taller than her. He was puny compared to the spy or the heavy. He slid his hand between her legs to her spread entrance and he massaged her clit the same as he watched her do it. He felt what she felt with her fingertips and was surprised, although he didn't admit it, that there was definitely something there. She had a pleasurable zone of her own. He looked up to her face for a moment to ask, "Tell me what to do, please. Faster, slower, anything. I'll do what you tell me, if it makes you excited."

"Faster, pet," she told him, for the first time wanting more speed from the quick Scout rather than patience. As he picked up speed she praised him, "Good boy." She tangled her fingers in his hair as he teased her clit. He was unpracticed at it, but enthusiastic. He was clearly mimicking what he'd seen and that was far better than going in blind. Her breaths were coming a little quicker now, and with her free hand she rolled her nipple between two fingers.

Barnaby grinned, glad to be told to move faster, and not slower. Faster he liked. Faster was his comfort zone. He rubbed her clit with soft, young, barely calloused fingers. The quick breaths panting from Bea's lips made him excited again. He wanted to ask, or beg, that she praise him and call him pet, and a good boy, as she climaxed. But he didn't risk interrupting this moment with his own wants. He never saw a woman so clearly enjoying herself and he wanted to see it to the end.

"That's it," she praised again, "That's it, pet." Bea turned to press a kiss to his shoulder. Momentarily, she considered biting him, but she was close and didn't want him to stop. Spy and Marcus would expect that from her. Barnaby was still easily surprised by pain from her. Her thighs twitched and trembled as she neared her climax. She bit into her lip. As she started to cum, she put her hand over his, needing less finesse now and more something solid to grind against. Her fingers guiding the Scout's, she pressed them into herself. Her muscles tightened around both of their fingers, and she finished with a cry, face and chest flushed.

Barnaby's mouth opened in surprise as his fingertips slipped inside her. It was warmer, tighter, and wetter than he expected. He forgot about his own wants and needs entirely and his full attention was for Bea and her orgasm. After she finished, her muscles stopped flexing, her cry softened, and her breathing became slow again, Barnaby spoke first, "Absolutely smashing. I never saw anything like that in my life, luv." He didn't remove his fingers yet, he let her hand keep his in place. But his fingers twitched, betraying his total inability to be still.

At first Bea didn't mind Barnaby's fingers moving a little in her, but soon it became overstimulating and she gently pulled his hand away. "Try that with your next girlfriend, pet," she suggested, with a sly grin. She was out of breath, still feeling wrung out from her orgasm. She rolled onto her side, pulling Barnaby in close and kissing his forehead once more. "You did good," she praised. That was part of their dynamic, in her mind. He begged her. He pleased her. She praised him. It seemed to work out well for both of them. "You earned some bragging rights."

Barnaby shifted, almost sitting up. He truly considered getting up and leaving at that moment to start telling others what he accomplished. But it was too likely that everyone was asleep. No one would be interested if he woke them up to tell them. He sighed and settled down again. "Bea, can we do this again sometime? I'll come to your door and you can let me in, if you like. I'll ask nicely."

Bea stifled a yawn. She was ready to sleep now, though she wasn't sure she wanted Barnaby to sleep with her. If he was as restless in sleep as he was awake she'd never get any sleep. She pretended to take her time considering, just to tease him further. "I suppose we could. Since you promised to ask nicely. Maybe next time you'll last as long as I do."

She sat up and gave him a none-too-gentle push. "Alright, get out of here, I'm going to sleep and you're going to be up half the night twitching, I can just tell."

Barnaby rolled to the floor. He held his clothes over his groin when he stood up with a confused look. "You're sending me off? But... Should I beg to stay?" But her expression made it clear she wasn't teasing him.she wanted him gone. "Right-o miss. Cheerio then!" Half dressed he popped out the door, still wearing a very broad and satisfied grin from their evening.

Glad he could read her expression well enough to know not to bother begging, Bea lit her candles for bed. As fun as that had been, Barnaby was tiring after a short while.

 

*

 

"Poppycock! I have more honour than a spy, but they didn't believe me for a moment!" Barnaby continues. "Marcus just looked at me and didn't believe it." His shoulders sunk, "What am I missing, luv?"

Bea laughed. “Well you don’t have any new burns. And I never said they’d believe you.”

Barnaby was appalled, "New burns?!" He pulled up his shirt to show his first burn, "This isn't enough for you anymore, luv?"

“Have you seen Marcus in the shower, pet? He is covered in burns. And even if I don’t burn Spy... much... he still leaves with hickeys and bruises. You got away unscathed.”

Barnaby thought about it and knew that both Marcus was like a canvas for Bea's "art". The idea of the pain intimidated him, but Bea didn't know that. He feared she was holding back because she thought he was weak, "You might rough me up a bit next time." He offered, "I'm as tough as any here, I am a mercenary. I can handle a little tougher than we were that other night."

"Pet," Bea said, mock-sympathetically, "you looked heartbroken when I pinched your old burn. If I'd brought out my lighter, you would've been gone." She patted his arm. "If anyone asks me about it, I'll be honest... and tell them you came on the floor," she winked.

"Only because I missed you! I almost spent myself on your leg." He corrected her, as if the difference was very important. He kicked a foot at the floor as he thought and weighed his options. "I might let you burn me a little bit. If that's a part of this "experience", or what have you..." He grinned and admitted quieter "but I'd rather beg that you not."

"You'd rather beg for me to not hurt you than get hurt, hm," Bea laughed. "Pet, I didn't decide to have fun with you because I expected to hurt you. I just wanted power over you, and I got it."

Barnaby sighed and nodded, "Yes, of course. It hardly matters what others think... Except it does matter. At least a little bit." Truthfully, the night amazed him and was certainly worth much more than bragging with some men. But he did want some recognition. "Could you just tell Spy, luv? Let him know I'm an absolute champ in bed. Just mention it casually, right?"

Bea laughed. "Why don't I just invite Spy next time, hm? Let him see for himself how good you are at begging on your knees?"

He gasped and his eyes wandered, staring off and unseeing for a moment as he imagined it. "Bea! No, please no." He said desperately, "I'll forget it. I won't bother you with bragging to the team. I won't bother you with who believes me. And I won't mention spy again."

She couldn't help her little grin. "Are you sure? He's really good in bed," she teased. He'd seemed almost interested, just for a second. "Don't worry, pet, I'll only invite him if you ask nicely." She pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Barnaby sighed with frustration, "Of course he's good in bed. I always suspected so." Quick as the scout was often, he didn't know his feelings or know that his obsession with the spy and every detail that made him perfect was attraction after all. The kiss put him at ease, however. He grinned and rubbed his cheek. His skin blushed under his fingers. "Hah, it will be a cold day in Teufort before I beg for that one."


End file.
